Vaciedad de colores
by zatsuri
Summary: A veces no sólo nuestras vivencias nos definen, también lo hacen nuestros nombres, nuestras creencias y en contadas ocasiones los colores. O eso piensan algunos shinobi
1. Azul

**Azul.**

Profundidad, lealtad, inteligencia, estabilidad entre otras muchas cosas eran lo que caracterizaban la grandeza de Shikamaru… algunas otras sin embargo eran vistas como excentricidades de un genio y no como fallos de carácter, porque simplemente no lo eran.

Él no sólo era la cabeza del equipo, también era su balance. Ya desde sus inicios en los exámenes chunin lo habían alabado por su nula impulsividad y en su primera misión a cargo había demostrado su alto grado de responsabilidad y los recursos de los que se valía, desde entonces se había demostrado una y otra vez que se le podía confiar la vida. Aunque no era del todo infalible.

La infalibilidad, una cosa extraña en la que no se podía confiar. Por esa razón se esforzaba al máximo en sus entrenamientos (aunque no lo pareciera), lo analizaba todo junto con la infinidad de posibilidades para tratar de cubrirlo todo (aunque él bien sabía que no era posible) y tener un margen mínimo de error (cosa difícil ya que trataba con humanos, él mismo era uno) para así evitar lo más que pudiera situaciones parecidas a aquellas que marcaron su vida. La muerte de su maestro y la casi vida de su mejor amigo.

Recordaba esa lección aprendida con un dejo de amarga nostalgia. En ambos se sintió impotente, con miedo, dolor, estaba tan perdido que no podía imaginarse como se sentiría ahora si perdiera a alguien (valioso o no) bajo su inmediata responsabilidad, cosa por demás dificilísima en la guerra…aquella guerra.

Sus compañeros lo respetan por su inteligencia y capacidad de mando, sus amigos lo querían por su lealtad, los aldeanos lo apreciaban por su tranquilidad. Los niños le tenían una admiración callada; él no era deslumbrante como Naruto, o lúgubre como Sasuke. Era como todo él era.

La admiración que generaba era tranquila, firme, profunda, estable, sabía. A los niños les daba la seguridad de un jefe patriarcal y a ellos les encantaba verlo con el hijo de Asuma observando el cielo. Algunos no entendían porque podría pasar horas sin inmutarse viendo solamente las nubes. Otros se exasperaban por su aparente apatía. Otros tantos simplemente lo dejaban ser, pero muy poco entendían por qué.

Para él, mirar las nubes en un cielo azul (oscuro o brillante) era nada más y nada menos que flotar en una infinidad de posibilidades. Le ayudaba a relajarse y al mismo tiempo a pensar. Él sabía que no era muy fuerte y por ello no se esforzaba físicamente de más, lo consideraba innecesario, no obstante agilizaba su intelecto.

Sus sentimientos poco mostrados eran fuertes, profundos y bastos como el cielo que lo atraía. Su apatía no era otra cosa que reserva de energía, porque era un gasto físico, mental y emocional discutir con personas como Ino, explicarle algo a Naruto, contarle algo a Kiba, obligar a Hinata, aguantar a Lee, ganarle a Sasuke, integrar de forma común a Shino, calmar a Temari, intentar quitarle la máscara a Kakashi… o pensar en los muertos. No, no era apatía, era ahorro de energía para las verdaderas batallas de la vida y por la vida.

Por ello él hacia todo lo necesario y más en el justo momento y de ahí no se detenía. Todo, hasta morir si fuera preciso por proteger y cuidar a sus amigos. A su familia. A su hogar. Grande o pequeño.

A Shikamaru podría, pese a todo, describírsele como azul, y todo lo que ello significaba. Lealtad, inteligencia, profundidad, tranquilidad, equilibrio, honestidad. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Chouji cuando le preguntaban -¿Cómo es Shikamaru?.


	2. Rojo

Una disculpa, pero no he podido subir la historia como se debe, no comprendo muy bien la movida de esto.

Rojo

Para todos, Kiba era una explosión, una explosión de energía en todas sus presentaciones. Era un fuego que lo incendiaba todo a su paso a la más mínima chispa, su contacto quemaba, en temporada de frío te daba calor, pero época de calor era mejor no estar muy cerca de él. Aunque en efecto, era una persona cálida, eso nadie lo negaba, pero tal vez demasiado físico para gusto de la mayoría y por ello se mantenían a distancia.

Pensar en Kiba era en pesar en sus colmillos y en las marcas de sus mejillas, que si bien eran características de su clan, sólo él le daba la connotación de sangre. Como de un perro arrinconando a su presa y es que Kiba siempre estaba listo para una pelea, un juego, un reto… y lo que salpicaba siempre era sangre.

Sangre agolpada en mejillas sonrojadas, sangre de una herida, sangre de muerte e inclusive, algunas veces, el olor de su propia sangre inundaba su olfato.

Kiba siempre era peligro. Sin que uno se lo esperara saltaba sobre ti, te engatusaba arrastraba. Al pelear, pese a no ser el más fuerte, era de temer gracias a sus habilidades. No había nada que olfativamente se le escapara y con ayuda de su gran amigo, pronto caías en una trampa. Pero Kiba era un peligro de doble filo. Por su impulsividad y escandalo también podía fácilmente poner en riesgo a sus amigos o compañeros de equipo… eso sí, cuando había que ponerse serios, él siempre estaba a la altura. Era un shinobi en el que podías confiar a la hora de dar su vida por ti.

Su carácter fuerte te obligaba a entrar en una guerra constante al estar con él, aún más si le contradecías. Siempre determinado a ganar, a no dejarse vencer ni humillar, a superarse. Apasionado en todo lo que hacía. Era un poco extremista, eso es cierto, pero es que Kiba tenía energía de más. Para regalar. Y eso hacía cuando estaba contigo, porque de otra manera no se podía estar cerca de él por lo extenuante de su enérgica personalidad. Uno terminaba cansado.

Kiba era de esos que demostraba todo su corolario de emociones sin ningún tipo de filtro o pudor, desde la rabia al dolor pasando por amor y la ternura. Generalmente eso causaba más de un problema pero se le agradecía, nunca había medias tintas con él y sin lugar a dudas siempre podías saber qué terreno pisar. Aunque claro, como todos, tenía sus secretos. Lo más íntimo de su esencia estaba reservado para sus más leales compañeros (escasos).

De amor con él, poco se hablaba. Hablando de amor. Amaba y deseaba con intensidad. Como todo en él. Pasión era una segunda piel para él, pero el amor era otra cosa, era un terreno de incertidumbres, de arena movediza bajos sus pies, de fango que te atrapa, por eso lo dejaba de lado, lo miraba con recelo. Una cosa era aventarse de lleno en algo que él pudiera controlar y otra muy diferente dejarse caer en una zona que no se podía rastrear ni controlar. No, por muy impulsivo que fuese daba gracias a los cielos en no serlo en ese tema particular. No obstante sí que se dejaba querer.

Con eso como en todo lo demás, era todo o casi nada. Casi, porque él prefería el casi a la nada, no le gustaba el vacío, tal vez por eso lo llenaba de ruido, de fuerza… de algo. Kiba, pese a la opinión contraria, no era tonto. Él sabía que su rudeza no era muy apreciada pero por increíble y contradictorio que suene Kiba era cauteloso.

Era cauteloso porque no era tan confiado como Naruto (de hecho era muy receloso), no era paciente como Shikamaru y por supuesto la delicadeza no era una de sus virtudes pese a tener en Hinata a la mejor era eso y mucho más

Todo en alta intensidad. Para Shino y Hinata, KIba era una gran explosión, sí, pero una explosión de puro rojo.


	3. Morado

Ya hace tiempo, cuando era apenas un niño, mostraba signos de nobleza. Le era fiel a un pequeño montón de personas y se había propuesto ser fiel a otro puñado un poco más grande... no obstante, siendo tan niño como era, le falto visión para saber que su tragedia particular lo llevaría por caminos más difíciles y muchísimo menos transitados, total, a ese niño no podía culpársele por no seguir con ese código de fidelidad…

Una parte de él recordaba con amarga nostalgia la vez que vio a su prima por primera vez, aquella en la que le dijo a su padre que su pequeña prima era linda... la palabra exacta en esos tiempos era tierna, pero a falta de vocabulario había utilizado esa que aparte de halago parecía apropiada… luego entro en esa etapa de la vida cuando uno comienza a buscar su identidad y propósito. Esa etapa en la que por muy genio que uno sea se anda siempre perdido pues se sigue siendo un ser humano en formación, con más dudas que respuestas (aunque se sea un shinobi) y para colmo de males un ser humano sin padres. En soledad. Y pa´ pronto, un ser humano shinobi algo (muy) rencoroso.

Dicho sea de paso y en honor a la verdad, todos tenemos el derecho del rencor y la venganza pero también hay que reconocer que más bien son pocos los que realmente se atreven a seguirlo como objetivo único en la vida. Sí, sí, es cierto. Ya se sabe que el odio y el rencor pueden formar parte de alguna de nuestras fantasías para aliviar el alma e incluso puede que llevemos a cabo una mínima revancha. Pero está claro a estas alturas que Neji era de objetivos fijos, claros y hasta esa tierna adolescencia, inamovibles.

En esa etapa de su vida uno pudiera pensar que Neji se caracterizaba por su aparente sed de poder. Su ambición reflejada en cada entrenamiento, su frialdad y su latente indiferencia hacia todo aquello que se moviera.

También se le caracterizaba por su porte digno de la realeza, pues es bien sabido que aunque de la rama secundaria, era sobrino del líder del clan y por tanto debía de ser educado de acuerdo a su rango, un rango que pese a todo debía llevar con orgullo... aunque fuera un orgullo corrosivo, despiadado y nada sano que se alimentaba todos los minutos con imágenes de una Hinata débil rodeada de lujos. De una Hanabi fuerte y caprichosa; de un tío que pese a ser llamado líder era incapaz de ser uno... o eso pensaba él.

De cualquier forma como todos sabemos la cosa no iba por ahí y también es bien sabido por dichos populares que por su antigüedad y su eficacia probada son siempre ciertos. "Nada es lo que parece". Y que entre más alto llegues más dura será la caída… O esta ese otro que nos dice que hay que tocar fondo, romper esquemas para iniciar un cambio, tan es así que el shock provocado por Naruto fue el inicio de una cadena de cambios que al final lograron que Neji se volviera a encontrar. Regresando a su esencia verdadera, y si antes era llamado genio por su inteligencia ahora había ganado respeto por su humanidad, porque no cualquiera ve sus fallos, los acepta y mejora como persona.

La gente a su alrededor le era leal pues había demostrado que era digno, ganando la confianza ciega y absoluta de aquella a la que alguna vez casi mata.

Total que él, pese a su juventud, obtuvo lo que muchos pasan años buscando, queriendo y anhelando sin obtenerlo jamás. Neji conquisto para si la gloria, su armonía, claridad y el dominio de aquello que quería, adueñándose de su verdadero propósito en la vida.

Priorizo y cambio objetivos. Retomo la nobleza que antaño poseía y que mostraba con reservas (características de su carácter). Llevaba con él un deje de nostalgia por aquellos días pasados y casi olvidados que compartió con su padre, que fueron y no serán. Un padre idealizado en la memoria a falta de algo más sustancial.

A Neji, a veces se le veía sentado debajo del mismo árbol del bosque (su preferido) soñando despierto, recordando, mirando, observando, pensando, sintiendo… y aunque todos especulaban al fin nadie le prestaba más atención. Sólo unos pocos (entre ellos su primer y único amigo...Lee, porque como ellos bien sabían, las apariencias engañan) conocían lo especial de ese árbol que anestesiaba toda la nostalgia de Neji.

Aunque Lee no había preguntado y el otro no se había confesado. Fue un acto solemne cuando dijo: "este es un buen árbol, sirve para muchas cosas, hasta para que un niño juegue con su padre..." y se perdió de nueva cuenta en los pliegues del tiempo. Lee supo que recordaba de nueva cuenta un hecho vivido de hacía ya tiempo cuando era niño, mostrando su nobleza que no por ser él pequeño aquella lo era. Porque para Lee, Neji no había fracasado pues él se levantaba cada vez que caía… como el pájaro tatuado en su rente.

Neji voló una vez que caído… Lee no podía pensar en lo contrario ahora que su amigo se entregaba a la muerte.


	4. Blanco

He aquí otro capítulo de la historia. Espero les guste. No recuerdo si anteriormente puse el descargo de responsabilidad pero por si las dudas. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, escribo sobre ellos sin fines de lucro…bla, bla, bla… ya se sabe pues.

**Blanco**

Hace mucho tiempo, ya no se tiene constancia de cuando exactamente, una pequeña bolita rosada asomo su cabecita para saludar a una niña casi etérea. Se pudiese pensar que esa niña era una especie de aparición que venía a tranquilizar a la bolita rosada que por ese entonces no tenía nombre; no obstante era nada más y nada menos que la hermana mayor de esa bolita rosada.

Desde esos primeros momentos las diferencias entre ambas se hicieron notar y no han hecho más que acentuarse. No obstante y pese a todo cuando alguien las mira, las conoce o las molesta se puede saber con certeza que la esencia de esas dos, ahora ya, mujeres son muy similares.

Por ejemplo, cuándo uno de los ancianos del concejo trato de humillar con palabras a la pequeña hermana la mayor respondió ( tímidamente) con palabras insultantes y lo mismo paso cuando por accidente la pequeña hermana escucho que infravaloraban a la hermana mayor, de todas formas nunca nadie hizo públicos estas acciones ni se les dio mayor importancia. Grave error.

La pequeña Hyuga desde entonces comenzó a asociar a su hermana mayor con un ala protectora poderosa, no físicamente sino mental y emocionalmente, para ella esa era la mayor fuente de admiración, fortaleza, seguridad y amor. Dentro de las paredes casi insípidas de su casa la pequeña Hyuga sabía con certeza dónde buscar la luz que le hiciera falta en su día a día, sólo le bastaba con ver de lejos a su hermana, siempre de lejos, queriéndola, admirándola desde lejos y en secreto porque, ¿quién sabe qué pasaría si el padre la descubría?.

De todas formas para la pequeña Hyuga, y a falta de una figura materna ( porqué digan lo que digan una pequeña shinobi en entrenamiento es justo eso, shinobi en entrenamiento y sobre todo pequeña) su hermana mayor sustituyo en todo sentido a una figura cálida con fuente de amor inagotable, además ella no tenía la culpa de ver así a Hinata, Hinata misma era la culpable por emanar ese aire todo blancuzco lleno de puras cosas… buenas, blandas, amorosas… y porque no decirlo hasta exasperantemente bondadosas.

Hanabi a veces la despreciaba con fuerza, porque a pesar de todo también necesitaba a una hermana mayor, necesitaba una madre y una sóla persona no podía ser ambas, así que Hinata viajaba entre la ambivalencia de una hermana protectora y una madre ausente… y Hanabi lo detestaba porque no podía ser ambas a la vez, hermana mayor e hija. Aún así…

También le molestaba profundamente lo que su hermana era, es contradictorio porque antes hemos dejado claro que Hanabi quiere a su hermana, la admira y la respeta por todo lo que es pero es eso mismo lo que la hace molestarse, y es que a veces su hermana no puede ser tan dura o tan fuerte como es debido y ella ha de morderse las uñas para que su hermana salga airosa de cualquier situación. Sí, ya sabe que es capaz, no por nada es superviviente de la cuarta gran guerra, pero le molesta y le hace preocuparse en partes iguales. Las razones son varias pero para Hanabi las más importantes son aquellas que hacen peligrar la vida, integridad y orgullo de su hermana.

Hinata era bondadosa. A ella no le importaba ser generosa, dar todo de si misma a otros, les ayudará o no , bueno también les ayudaba sirviera o no. Hinata era el epitome de la inocencia siempre confiando en los demás y no viendo la malicia en las acciones de otros, solía irradiar luz cuando llegaba a un lugar e iluminaba siempre por donde pasará (al menos para Hanabi) , indicaba el inicio de puras cosas buenas, transmitía esas sensación de por su aspecto físico parecía pura y virginal (no que no lo fuera) y en fin, toda su hermana era la representación de cosas buenas pero…

Para el resto de las personas Hinata no sólo era la mujer shinobi bondadosa, amable, tímida, luminosa, pura, virginal ni nada de eso (no que no lo fuera) pero todos tenían bien claro que aunque Hinata pareciera todo blanco era como ese color, capaz de transmutar en la representación de la muerte y el luto en un par de segundos, no por nada había sobrevivido desde que era una niña a las armas de las palabras y a las armas de los shinobi.

No fue en vano su participación en la guerra y definitivamente hacia muy mal todo aquel que por su apariencia tendiera a subestimarla porque se toparía con un bloque de hielo helado y mortífero. Todos sus amigos lo sabían. No por nada Hinata era una excelente shinobi, capaz de asesinar a sangre fría si era necesario… un shinobi jamás tiene las manos limpias por muy blanco, inocente y puro que pueda parecer, al contrario, son justo estos los más peligrosos… no que Hinata fuera en si misma perversa o malvada sólo que justamente por parecer indefensa las personas bajaban de forma ridículamente fácil su guardia y bueno… ella seria tonta si no lo aprovechaba y ella no lo era en lo absoluto.

…Así que por más que su hermanita Hanabi la viera como el epitome de todo lo bueno, de todo lo blanco , ambas sabían que no lo era, por mucho que su padre se empeñará en ver defectos de debilidad, ambos sabían que no lo era, por mucho que sus amigos y su equipo se empeñaran en protegerla de todo peligro… todos sabían que en realidad ella no lo necesitaba, aunque su primo aún viera peligrar esa blancura e inocencia ambos sabían que eso jamás se pasaría porque le pesará a quien le pesará Hinata era una perfecta shinobi bondadosa, inocente, pura y virginal.

¿Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre? Sí,¿ su mirada templada en puro frío hielo?. Sí, ¿ su semblante era tranquilo e indiferente al dar la muerte a otros seres humanos? Sí, pero todo eso no era más que el otro lado del color que ella era, porqué sólo los enemigos de aquello que amaba experimentaban el frío de su blancura mientras que aquellos que gozaban de su afecto disfrutaban de la calidez de su persona.

Hanabi siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verla despertar y cada que se sentía desesperar por el comportamiento de su hermana tendía a recordar que Hinata era blanco. Todo lo bueno… pero también la tranquila nada y la muerte que esa tranquila nada supone. Solamente así Hanabi se quedaba un poco más tranquila cuando miraba a su etérea hermana marcharse a cualquier misión.


	5. Negro

Señores y señoras. Aquí otro color. Me parece que aunque obvios no hay otro que le pueda quedar a Sasuke Uchiha y a Hinata Hyuga, negro y blanco respectivamente y como buenos opuestos decidí dejarlos así. Ha quedado un poco largo pero es que el personaje así lo requiere. O así lo percibo.

Lo de siempre y lo de todos, la historia no me pertenece ni los personajes, es únicamente con fin de entretenimiento y distracción personal.

Espero les guste.

**NEGRO**

Misterio, silencio, negación, peligrosidad, obscuridad, abismo… cualquiera pensaría que todo en él es negativo, y piensa bien… o más o menos bien, porque ha aprendido que en esta vida nada es absoluto aunque ese nada contradiga la frase. No obstante hay cosas, vidas, cualidades o esencias que permanecen.

Casi hasta parecería cliché pero lo cierto es que desde niño siempre lo han visto con atuendos oscuros, de preferencia el tono negro. Él, como buen niño y joven incomprendido quería demostrar al mundo su rebeldía, su soledad, su ausencia. Ausencia de un montón de cosas. Para empezar tenía la ausencia de sonrisas, de palabras familiares… de familia, de amigos, de casi todo lo necesario para vivir una buena niñez y ya que estamos una buena vida en general.

Ha de recordarse y saberse que por regla general el pasado y los eventos traumáticos influyen de forma casi contundente en la formación del carácter de una persona quién sin ayuda, muy difícilmente saldrá adelante, por muy genio que sea; no se va aquí a menospreciar la inteligencia ni la habilidad de nadie (mucho menos la de un shinobi) pero en cuestiones de desarrollo emocional las cosas simplemente no parecen funcionar igual que la lógica, por tanto, diremos aquí que todo el mundo hablaba, alababa y estaba pendiente de ese niño solitario y huérfano que tenía habilidades muy por encima del promedio así como una inteligencia puesta en objetivos bien claros… pero absolutamente nadie estaba pendiente de sus necesidades emocionales, no que él lo fuera a permitir pero aun así saberse necesitado, querido, necesario habrían hecho la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Ya que mencionamos a la muerte, no porque queramos siempre mencionarla, sino porque es inherente a la vida shinobi… de hecho es inherente a la vida en general, pero regresemos a nuestro punto principal. La muerte más importante y más dolorosa no es en lo absoluto la muerte física sino la muerte del alma, una muerte metafórica pero más contundente que fue justo la muerte que creemos que experimento el pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. Digamos que, aunque no ha sido el que más ha sufrido ni fue el primero ni será el último, si fue algo cruel y prematura su primera muerte además de, como ya mencionamos antes, decisiva para que su vida posterior fuera una absoluta y visceral mierda (con el perdón de los presentes).

¡Oh! ¡ pobre, pobre niño huérfano! Que se negaba a vivir, que se negó a reír, que se negó a sentir en positivo, que se negó a hacer amigos y que se negó a casi todo aquello que no sirviera para seguir alimentando su obscuro y pérfido corazón vengativo. Bueno, sería duro seguir diciéndolo así, pero lo cierto es que el pequeño Uchiha se negó en rotundo a vivir. Solamente sobrevivió para llevar a cabo una venganza que al final terminaría por matarlo a él porque, ¿qué sentido tendría su vida una vez que ésta se concretará? ¿Buscaría acaso al culpable del mal mismo?, si íbamos por esos derroteros bien podría haberse convertido en el próximo Madara… pero no pensemos en cosas tan negativas que al fin y al cabo fueron una mera (y muy mala ) suposición.

De todas formas el niño Uchiha fue en su niñez la representación perfecta de la negación a la vida, su vestimenta lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, él era la negación del color, la oposición de la luz y todo aquello que llegaba a él era absorbido para no emerger nunca más. El señor Uchiha se mostraba como alguien conservador, era un ser humano conflictivo, cruel, malsano, que mostraba el adelgazamiento de su capacidad de sonreír…

No obstante, el pequeño Uchiha al crecer poco a poco se dio cuenta de su pasado predetestinado por otros… siempre por otros y sin querer se encontró comparándose con sus compañeros, si bien sus comparaciones tendían a la arrogancia siempre halló en los demás sus carencias hasta toparse con esas personas, cada una diferente pero cada una contrastando de forma absoluta con él… y claro, se lo topo a él. Todos ellos de colores demasiado brillantes para su gusto e irremediablemente opuestos.

En fin, que al final como ya todos sabemos no pudo ni quiso realmente alejarse de lo que sería su salvación en ese entonces y en un futuro. Cada uno de esos seres fueron para él un ancla por todo aquello que representaban. Sin embargo quien le mantuvo cuerdo en medio de su visceral odio y podedumbre fue su total opuesto. Ella. La niña y adolescente que irradiaba blancura, aunque de forma irónica (y según él) tampoco tuvo nada de lo necesario para tener una buena infancia y no obstante fue durante mucho tiempo su opuesto.

Podemos decir que el negro había sido dictado en su vida desde que era pequeño, ese color era la alusión a todas sus pérdidas físicas, emocionales y espirituales. Hay que reconocerle que aunque le tomó bastante tiempo, poco a poco obtuvo las cosas positivas de su característica obscuridad y soledad.

Recordemos que desde muy temprana edad a ojos de las féminas era también un ejemplar de masculinidad misteriosa, considerado guapo, sexy, sofisticado, elegante…casi un depredador. No olvidemos también su excelencia, seriedad y autoridad, características que le ayudaron en su no muy corto ni cómodo camino hacia su autoredención, obteniendo en el proceso un conocimiento de lo más importante… la comprensión cabal de la importancia de ser un ser humano completo, con su lado bueno y su lado malo, sin permitir un desbalance en su vida así como la certeza de que aunque proyectará un sólo lado, él era ambos, porque nadie podía ser sólo uno.

Y sí no, que se lo preguntarán a Hinata, que al fin y al acabo fue ella la que le dio la solución con esa "Hipotética" opinión como respuesta a una "hipotética" pregunta que "hipotéticamente" era una petición de ayuda a un "hipotético" problema de asimilación que hipotéticamente él no tenía… o tuvo.


	6. verde

Señores, lo de todos y lo de siempre. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad y estas pequeñas historias son sin ánimo de lucro.

**VERDE.**

Al ver el pasto, las plantas, la naturaleza uno suele sentirse bien, relajado, tranquilo, casi en paz… pero ver todo ese verde era símbolo de vigorosidad, de juventud plena, crecimiento, esperanza, exuberancia, fortaleza, frescura, revitalización de espíritu y también, porque no decirlo, dramatismo.

Pero en este caso particular, además de eso, significa confianza y seguridad, significa lograr objetivos, sangrar y desangrarse el cuerpo y el alma por ser un poco cada vez mejor, por vencerse uno mismo para ganar siempre las batallas que de otra forma terminarían matándonos. Ese verde significa ni más ni menos que levantarse cada que uno se cae e ignorar los comentarios mal intencionados de los otros… significa en suma, crecer. Verde en este caso particular significa resistencia física, emocional y mental con letras mayúsculas.

No hay otra manera de describir el proceso de ese (ahora ya adulto) shinobi sino como impresionante, cada memoria, cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa, lagrimas, golpes o victorias suyas eran impresionantes. Cada una de sus batallas particulares eran el reflejo de las batallas de los otros pero, cada una de sus victorias eran el reflejo y el anuncio de su victoria total en la guerra de todo ser humano. El dominio de si mismo.

Aunque muchos lo nieguen yo lo vi, muchas personas sentían celos al verlo pasar. Varios se retorcieron de incredulidad y de coraje cuando, sin aviso previo (según ellos), fue seleccionado como genin. Muchos creyeron que no lo merecía… es cierto, no lo merecía. Le pertenecía ese derecho y absolutamente nadie se lo arrebataría.

Verlo entrenar me provoco una sensación inquietante de Dejavú, un nudo en la graganta, recuerdos felices además de un gran orgullo aquí, muy cerca del pecho. En un torrente de sucesión de imágenes recordé mi propia niñez e ingenuidad, y supe con certeza que ese niño sería un ancla y un ejemplo para los seres más deprimentes. Lo observé un rato, lo mire interactuar con sus compañeros y comprendí sus sueños así como su premisa particular que, contrario a lo que se pueda creer no era un "un poco más" sino que era un "soy diferente"; y en efecto lo es… ahora sé que esa premisa particular se aplica a cada persona. Todos somos diferentes.

Viendo a ese niño pude ver la satisfacción de crecer, de superar la inexperiencia, la importancia de renovarse día a día, y vi también la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos… desde entonces y a la distancia seguí su desarrollo y siempre en cada uno de sus problemas y de sus logros me reafirmo que él era un guerrero aunque estar cerca de él tenía algunos inconvenientes.

Su exuberancia de ánimo y energía no podían seguirlas cualquiera, su firme propósito de superarse siempre suele alejar a las personas; el dramatismo que exuda lo ha traspalado a su vestimenta y todo en él grita energía sin límites…en efecto, él no tenía límites.

Muchos se reían de su eterna vestimenta verde, no obstante era lo que más lo representaba, no sólo porque era el uniforme de su mentor, sino porque él era verde. Era joven, era fuerte, resistente, enérgico, vigoroso. Siempre tenía una esperanza sin por ello dejarse llevar por un falso optimismo… desde que era un niño supo diferenciar claramente lo que era imposible de lo que sólo le requeriría un poco más de esfuerzo, por ello a él nunca le importo demasiado que le dijeran que no podía ser shinobi… él sabía que le mentían.

Nunca creyó que podría hacer ninjustu, pero nunca nadie dijo que para ser shnobi era lo único que se requería por lo tanto se enfocó en lo que sí podía hacer para lograr lo que quería ser. He ahí el vivo ejemplo de que más tarde o más temprano, hable quién hable, digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan uno puede lograr sus metas… tal vez por eso el señor Sarutobi le permitió al joven Lee entrenar con Gai… el eterno rival de…. bueno de casi toda la bendita tranquilidad en mi más humilde opinión claro está.

Después de todo la vida de un shinobi era hacerse fuerte de una u otra forma para poder sobrevivir, vivir, reír, llorar, dormir, comer, pensar, sentir… sentir ganas de saltar, amar, matar, ganar, derrotar, proteger, golpear, sanar y el joven Lee al igual que su maestro habían demostrado una y otra vez el más puro estilo de lo que era vivir con intensidad pero sobre todo de sentir y amar con verdadera pasión su vida y sus sueños, sobre todo sus sueños.

Jamás nunca nadie pudo hacer desistir al joven Lee, dios sabe que él lo intento una sola vez, Lee sólo le respondió "¿por qué no"?... por supuesto él le contesto las mil y un razones por las que el pequeño Lee no podía convertirse en un gran shinobi como lo soñaba a lo que el niño le volvió a preguntar "¿por qué no"?. Era verdad, no había ninguna razón de peso para impedirle al niño soñar y esforzarse… eso fue lo que le dijo el señor Sarutobi poniendo de ejemplo a Gai y a otros antes que él expresando de forma tajante que "si el sueño es real, si de verdad lo desea, no hay nada que podamos decir o hacer para que el niño desista. Él , eventualmente lo logrará".

¡Y lo logro! Por supuesto le tomo menos de lo esperado, alcanzo cosas inimaginables, conquisto y se conquistó. En su no muy humilde opinión, Lee alcanzo la gloria que pocos obtienen. Ha vivido su sueño con la frente bien en alto sin demasiados altibajos o traumas emocionales pero siendo un ejemplo a seguir para todo aquel que siendo aparentemente incapaz para algo sea aún mejor.

Por todas esas razones aunque nadie lo supiera y a nadie le importara, siempre admiraba en silencio y a la distancia a su eterno rival y al pupilo de éste. Realmente esperaba algún día dejar de ser algo gris para convertirse en un verde más vivo, más revitalizado de espíritu, más esperanzado, sobre todo un poco más inexperto para de nuevo poder aprender otra vez. Quizá con algo de suerte podría transmitir de nueva cuenta su poca sapiencia a nuevos jóvenes… dios no quisiera que fueran tan verdes, pero si jóvenes.

Ese era Lee… todo verde… y por mucho que admirara al "chiquillo" , demasiado vigor para su gusto.


	7. Café

**Café**

Ella sabía que se acercaba, estaba presta para fastidiar al mensajero, tomar su misión y retirarse en seguida a cumplirla pero antes de eso trataría de vislumbrar todos los gestos que pudiera descifrar de él, por ahora sólo había logrado ver irritabilidad; por supuesto, ella sabía bien la razón pero le divertía mucho verlo aunque fuera un poquito disgustado. De todas formas era parte de una rutina invariable que ella se había encargado de imponer, ambos lo sabían, pero se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Él enviaba un insecto para rastrearla antes, de esa forma no perdía el tiempo buscándola, ella lo veía y enseguida se dirigía a su cuarto para esperar su llegada y la asignación de su misión. Así pues, ella se sentó en una esquina de su cuarto desde donde podía ver mediante el reflejo del espejo todo lo que sucedía afuera y de paso la luz reflejada en algunos lugares impedían al de afuera ver lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto. A efectos prácticos era un buen uso y entonces lo vio de repente.

Cosa extraña, sus ojos se toparon con los de él a través del reflejo en el espejo, fueron sólo unos segundos los que le bastaron para terminar de entender que la mayoría de las personas pueden pensar que lo común y lo corriente no son la gran cosa pero a veces, sólo a veces, hay que mirar mejor para darse cuenta de que lo común es fascinante, es adaptable a las situaciones y todo sea dicho a veces lo más seguro es aquello que si puedes tener la certeza de pisar.

Como la tierra, llega a impregnarlo todo, se encuentra en cualquier lugar, el océano, los bosques, un desierto, una estepa, praderas; a veces es tan común que se extraña cuando no está. Tan abundante que es necesario si falta. Él, como todos los demás, formaba parte de un gran engranaje que funcionaba a la perfección gracias a la compenetración de todos sus miembros. Por ello él se consideraba un elemento firme de un grupo de tres… en realidad lo era de cualquier escuadrón al que se le asignara, aun así él se consideraba como una persona neutra, siempre al centro ( no por ego) que nunca se iba a los extremos (excepto en algunas raras excepciones).

Sé que por su técnica familiar se encontraba íntimamente ligado a la tierra, él amaba sus olores, apreciaba sus texturas; podía reconocer en ella el estado de salud de la naturaleza y por ende la salud de la sociedad en la que vivía. Una sociedad que en general lo consideraba extraño, aburrido, rencoroso, antipático… lo cual no es que se niegue pero no es todo lo que él es, además, las apariencias engañan y en su caso particular ni siquiera puedes fiarte por completo de eso porque hasta donde se sabía, nadie ha visto más allá de sus manos y sus mejillas.

Por ejemplo, yo sé que es un poco aburrido, ciertamente parece antipático la mayoría de las veces, su seriedad y franqueza son desagradables (ya sea porque no sepas cómo reaccionar o bien porque lo que dice es dolorosamente verdad), pareciera que carece de absoluta pasión, ciertamente no inspira mucha. A veces pienso que él es una persona con personalidad de viejo, de esos que ya han vivido mucho y sólo se dedican a ver caer las hojas secas, un viejo que se mimetiza con la edad del bosque, escondiéndose como un insecto que vive y deja vivir.

A pesar de todo, sabía que a él le podías realmente confiar tu vida, pues cobardía no era de ninguna manera una de sus características. También supe que su constancia hace tiempo lo llevo a fortalecerse físicamente aunque absolutamente nadie más que él sabe si ese entrenamiento ha dado resultados… es decir, nadie le ha visto mucha piel que digamos. Su ropa holgada tampoco revela nada más de él.

Puede ser un pensamiento banal, superficial, muy superficial si se quiere pero el chico no despierta mucho erotismo, pensar en la técnica de su familia no es del todo agradable, aun así despierta extrema curiosidad y deseo de saber que hay detrás de su vestimenta que cabe señalar parece indicar hermetismo puro. Parece transmitir la sensación de ser una fortaleza imposible de penetrar y por eso le respeto mucho…

Es fácil ser vigoroso cuando no tienes nada que perder pero no lo es ser valiente cuando la vida de tus amigos depende de una equivocación tuya (si lo sabré yo), es fácil ser solidario cuando lo tienes todo pero no lo es cuando has perdido mucho (sobre todo la inocencia, también lo sé yo). No es complicado ser una persona digna cuando tienes muchas opciones de salir victorioso pero no es nada sencillo cuando absolutamente cualquier camino te hará perderlo todo.

De todas formas, como muchos de nosotros, él ha sabido mantenerse en pie. Con cicatrices que no se borrarán. El aire de tristeza también lo tenemos todos, pero en él parece ser más pronunciado no obstante él, a pesar de todo Shino no se ufana de sus logros o habilidades, mantiene la humildad de su niñez (o eso creo yo) así como su personalidad distante aunque poco a poco (gracias a su apasionado amigo) ha comenzado a establecer relaciones más… bulliciosas por llamarlas de alguna manera con el resto de los novatos restantes y el resto del mundo no ha tenido el placer de conocerlo. Sólo nosotros lo hemos visto crecer y cambiar como él ve a sus insectos.

Ahora todos sabemos lo importante que es su presencia en nuestras misiones. Creció como todos, maduro como pocos y sigue presente como casi nadie, como la tierra. Más o menos así creo que es Shino, café, poroso, áspero, absorbente, extenso, frágil… sólo es casi nada pero todo él es a la vez capaz de contener amargos recuerdos, muerte, desolación. Como la tierra es capaz de ocultar lo más atroz, de esconder, proteger o de vomitar las más crueles verdades de la humanidad. Como la tierra, llega a impregnarlo todo, se encuentra en cualquier lugar, el océano, los bosques, un desierto, una estepa, praderas; a veces es tan común que se extraña cuando no está. Tan abundante que es necesario si falta… ¿o no?


	8. Amarillo

Disclaimer: El imaginativo mundo de Naruto le pertenece a alguien más, yo sólo me imagino un poquito más de el. Aquí otro color.

**Amarillo**

Se dirigía con paso firme pero sin apresurarse a entregar una misiva, corría sobre los tejados preparándose mentalmente para soportar la irritabilidad que esos encargos dados por su Hokage le provocaban. De todas formas la rutina era simple, lógica, hasta insulsa si se quiere, pero estaba muy bien establecida. Ellos siempre sabían que hacer, cómo, en dónde, en qué preciso momento, pero sobre todo sabían los porqué del otro. Así pues, llego a su destino, se acercó con sigilo a la cornisa de la ventana y extendió el pergamino para dejarlo en una pequeña mesita de madera. De repente, cosa extraña, sus ojos se toparon con los de ella a través del reflejo en el espejo, fueron sólo unos segundos que le bastaron para terminar de saber que era ella.

Él sabía que a ella le gustaba contemplarse, le agradaba mirarse. Aunque él en realidad no la podía ver bien puesto que la luz del sol reflejada por el espejo le impedía verla con toda claridad no obstante él sabía muy bien que ella se regodeaba en mirarlo a él en ese estado de "vulnerabilidad". Además de eso él la sabía vanidosa…y esa era una de las razones por las que el espejo estaba ahí.

Dicen que la vanidad no es buena pues alimenta nuestro ego convirtiéndose en personas soberbias o altaneras. A muchas en general no les gusta mirarse en ellos, tal vez sea porque no se agradaban a si mismos o tal vez no. De cualquier forma la rutina establecida estaba convirtiéndose en un hobbie inofensivo para todos menos para él, naturalmente, que había tenido la mala fortuna (o no) de ser el asignado a comunicarles las misiones a esa mujer.

La rutina era lógica y hasta insulsa. Invariablemente de la hora en la que llegara siempre había una luz que se reflejaba en el espejo de tal manera que un ente cualquiera no vería lo que se reflejaba ni en el exterior ni en el interior y viceversa.

No obstante ella sí que podía ver el exterior y él tenía que estar más atento que de costumbre por los inconvenientes que ese espejo le daba, afortunadamente era un tiempo breve. Sólo llegaba, comunicaba y en seguida se retiraba. Era , como ya se ha dicho, una rutina que de cualquier forma siempre le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué de entre todas las cosas, un espejo?

¡oh! Bendita vanidad, porque eso era vanidad y ella era la vanidad encarnada. Podía asegurar después de obsérvala durante mucho tiempo que a la señorita le gustaba saberse admirada y bella. La sabía orgullosa, capaz e inteligente e ignoraba… mejor dicho, no comprendía como alguna vez estuvo enamorada de aquel otro pobre y miserable hombre… bueno, lo cierto es que él sabía y comprendía sus razones y las de la otra mitad de la población femenina sólo que no quería creer realmente que sus compañeras kunoichi en ciernes fueran a caer en tan bajos estereotipos pero bueno, a dios gracias, a su amiga y compañera de equipo había optado por admirar a otro… aunque no sabía hasta que punto eso era mejor, o peor según se mire.

La mente femenina en general se escapaba por completo a su lógica o razonamiento… no se podía negar que Ino que te hacia evocar invariablemente a la luz y calidez del sol, era en efecto el reflejo de la alegría, la diversión y el desparpajo, de la felicidad e indudablemente inteligente (la cuarta guerra lo probó con creces).

Pero esa mujer era contradictoria, demostraba con vehemencia sus celos, su enojo y su envidia. ¿Qué hacerle? Su compañera era a veces egoísta. En ese estado de las cosas ella evocaba sí o sí una enorme advertencia de peligro. Pero, aun así, entre todos sus compañeros ella despertaba sensaciones de sabiduría, de armonía y de fuerza, una fuerza acompañada de velada majestad… una majestad muy propia de alguien que cree, sabe y merece sólo lo mejor. Y Shino se preguntaba si en un futuro no poseería la majestad de los antiguos reyes de leyenda… ¿quién sabe?

De cualquier forma esa mujer era respetada además, por su honor y su lealtad a sus amigos, a su aldea, a su padre, en fin, casi todos los shinobi sobrevivientes de la guerra eran respetados y admirados por el vulgo pero sólo unos cuantos eran completamente respetados y admirados entre sus pares. Esos pocos habían tenido la nada deseable posición de tomar o transmitir decisiones que, equivocadas o no, costarían la vida de muchas personas. De forma tal vez lamentable, Ino había sido una de esas pocas personas.

Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que a él le molestaba el uso de un espejo… aunque bien mirado demostraba simplemente la inteligencia de un uso adecuado y múltiple así como el reflejo de la personalidad de quien lo estaba usando… al fin y al cabo aparte de la vanidad, feminidad, fuerza e inteligencia que ella representaba también estaba el hecho de que el espejo te transportaba a otras dimensiones y bueno… perder ante ella era caer en una dimensión paralela donde casi nada tenía sentido.

Al fin y al cabo un montón de cosas no tenían sentido por lo tanto él simplemente dejaba el pergamino retirándose lo más pronto posible para no detenerse a pensar… excepto claro esta esos pocos segundos.


	9. Rosa

**ROSA**

La recuerda sentada en un rincón del jardín de la academia; era curioso que su única característica realmente resaltable era nada más y nada menos que su soledad. A veces, sólo a veces, pensaba que se sus historias eran parecidas; ambas solas, ambas sin tener un apellido que las respaldara, sin ningún talento especial para subsistir en ese mundo que a tan tierna edad habían elegido vivir. Aquella chiquilla sólo poseía una capacidad enorme de memorización pero carecía de la astucia y maldad necesaria para sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces ha pensado que no se parecen en nada y eso lo agradece. Esa chica habría de cambiar por completo la forma en la que los demás la percibían si es que quería sobrevivir… ser amable, suave, altruista sólo denotaba exceso de cariño, inocencia, ingenuidad, bondad, ternura… total que debía dejar de ser percibida como débil.

Siendo sinceros, en esa profesión no podían permitirse parecerse a los vástagos Hyuga… es que sólo ellos podían parecer suaves y distantes pero ser completamente mortíferos con su piel blanca de porcelana y ojos blancos que recordaban una pureza que no tenían. Ella lo sabía bien.

De cualquier, forma si lo pensaba bien, no se parecían en nada. A pesar de que tenían que esforzarse mucho más que los genios, ella era fuerte, madura, completamente independiente en todo sentido; en cambio aquella… bueno, aún daba la impresión de Ser sumisa… por supuesto, no era así en lo absoluto… pero fue gracias a esa otra pequeña rubia que irradiaba la fuerza y confianza de quién se sabe amada y capaz que la pequeña Sakura logro integrarse.

Curioso. Su nombre, su primer a miga y rival, el color de su cabello, todo eso tenía en común el nombre de una flor pero tenía poca feminidad e inocencia en su ser sino que le preguntaran al pobre Naruto. Bien mirado, lo único que Sakura tenía en común con las flores era un color y el romanticismo (que a veces rayaba en la terquedad).

De cualquier forma nadie podría haber imaginado que esa chiquilla de cabellos rosados y ojos grandes llegaría a ser una discípula de un Sannin, sobreviviría a una guerra además claro de quedarse con su príncipe de juventud… una historia extraña si se lo preguntaban a ella… pero bueno Ten Ten no era quién para opinar sobre la vida amorosa de nadie.

Lo cierto era que a pesar de tanto tiempo seguía sorprendiéndole la capacidad que un ninja tenía de aparentar una cosa siendo otra totalmente opuesta, a pesar de todas las asociaciones que la gente solía hacer siempre terminaban equivocados, porque ningún shinobi era ya inocente, puro, ingenuo o bondadoso. De acuerdo a ella, un shinobi era la experesión del ser más humano que uno se pudiera encontrar pues en el se podía encontrar desde la fría capacidad de matar hasta el calor implacable de la necesidad de proteger lo más amado.

Sí, así era Sakura…apariencia estereotipada de la feminidad capaz de proteger con su vida, de ser necesario, aquello que más amaba al mismo tiempo que asesinaba sin contemplación al enemigo, curiosamente, a base de pura fuerza bruta lo que por supuesto es contrario a la feminidad, pero total, que el león no es como pintan y si no que se lo preguntarán a la misma Sakura que por algo pudo mutar su enamoramiento infantiloide a un amor real. Mutó también un rechazo sin fundamento a un genuino cariño de amistad… Dos hombres en su vida y una pequeña dama la hicieron ser lo que ahora es. Ino, Naruto y Sasuke.

Por ellos es lo que ahora es. Y aunque es muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, las personas que la rodean la suelen asociar al color rosa. Los que la conocen sólo porque es color de su cabello. Los que no la conocen por una asociación vacía del color.


	10. Plateado

De regreso con más colores. Se me están acabando y ya casi llegamos al final. He pensado en hacer todo de un jalón. Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar… en fin, por seguir la historia.

Este es un personaje complicado pero me fascinan sus apariciones junto con las de Shikamaru.

Los personajes son del señor Kishimoto. Esto es sin fines de lucro, por entretenimiento. Espero les guste.

**Plateado.**

Es casi la última persona en la que se piensa. El color plateado no suele ir solo y definitivamente no es uno de los colores principales del arcoíris. Suele asociarse de forma lógica a la plata. Metal noble y precioso que aunque valioso suele estar detrás del oro. Aunque se le alaba no se laurea. Está entre el blanco y el gris, cerca de los colores fríos.

De apariencia fría, distante. Tan distante que también se le asocia a la lejana Luna. En el idioma Inca el nombre del color se puede traducir como "lagrima de la luna". Pareciera que tiene casi todo en contra y no obstante significa estabilidad, sensibilidad, versatilidad, independencia, tenacidad y sobre todo y pese a todo, paz. Al asociársele con la luna, el color plateado tiene su lado femenino, es sensible, es armonía.

Y por supuesto, él es algo así. Nació con esa capacidad innata para moldear su grasa corporal. Y por supuesto. Su alma difiere un poco de su profesión. Pero sólo un poco.

Siempre lo han visto como una persona más. No destaca en nada de forma particular más que por su masa, su apetito y su gran sonrisa, por ser un buen tipo… cuando va junto a otros, el resto de los colores lo opacan. Pareciera que no hay forma de que brille por si mismo. Durante mucho tiempo él solía pensar así hasta que de repente lo vio. Y en efecto, lo vio brillar. Cabe aclarar que no es ese brillo espectacular y cegador pero es un brillo más especial. Es un brillo constante, tibio, pacifico… sí, eso era. Era paz. Lo observo de lejos por un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que sí, era su amigo. Siempre fueron amigos.

Después de un tiempo, mientras más lo conocía, se dio cuenta de su verdadera gentileza y se propuso junto a su amiga sacar siempre lo mejor de él para poder crearle una coraza de forma que nadie pudiera lastimarlo. El padre de su amigo deseaba que la coraza fuera fuerte y él, él deseaba que nada cambiara…lamentablemente la ley de la vida es el constante cambio.

Jugaron, desobedecieron, entrenaron, trabajaron, asesinaron, defendieron, sobrevivieron, se enamoraron, se hicieron padres. Todo juntos, siempre como amigos inseparables. Si le preguntan los momentos cruciales de su vida juntos, él sin dudar responderá aquella primera misión en la que tenían que recuperar al ingrato de Sasuke cuando demostró que podían confiarle sus vidas a él. También recuerda aquella fatídica tarde en la que tuvieron que rematar (literalmente) a Asuma… las lágrimas derramadas aquella tarde han sido las más amargas que ha visto derramar a su amigo.

Él sabe que sin la generosidad de su amigo hace tiempo se hubiera quebrado a la desidia, la cobardía, la irresponsabilidad y la flojera, sobre todo a la apatía después de la muerte de Asuma…fue la generosidad de ese chico la que lo ayudo a mantenerse enfocado. Le agrada mucho estar cerca de él. Nunca le juzgo, jamás espero de él algo más que amistad y definitivamente nunca lo alabo como el genio que (modestia aparte) es aunque siempre lo conoció y lo reconoció como ser humano. Chouji realmente lo conocía. Además era una persona fiel. ¡Y qué diablos! Era SU amigo. Sin más palabras.

Si le preguntan a ella, ella responderá que recuerda de forma viva el día en que su gran amigo se vio convertido en padre… las lágrimas de emoción y la mirada de orgullo le reforzaban su convicción en su trabajo shinobi. Ella también les podría decir que Chouji siempre estaba cerca de ellos, de ese amarillo brillante que la caracterizaba a ella y cerca de ese azul intenso que era Shikamaru, pero también les diría que su color tenue, transparente, fácilmente desapercibido, era el complemento perfecto de un equipo…tal vez por eso siempre había habido un Ino-Shika-Cho. O tal vez no, pero a ella le gustaba pensar que era así.

De cualquier forma, en lo más profundo de su corazón ella asociaba a Chouji con una enorme y colorida mariposa. Hermosa, fuerte, grande, luminosa…sí, así era él y a ella le llenaba de orgullo haberlo visto pasar de una oruga a una mariposa libre (pero que él no se entere que ella piensa eso); porque eso fue lo que Chouji consiguió aquella tarde en la que tuvieron que enfrentarse a Asuma…él fue libre. Libre de sus temores, de su dolor.

Ella era su amiga, después de tanto tiempo ella confía su vida y su corazón a Chouji. Porque eso era él, un gran corazón, ella lo respetaba por ser lo que era. Eran amigos de verdad. Después de esos días aciagos el carácter de Chouji la templo. Después de tanta sangre, de tanto dolor, de tanta muerte Chouji fue su primer pilar, su primera templanza dulce. Para Ino él era muchas cosas buenas, positivas y bondadosas. ¿qué importaba que se enojara cuando lo llamaban gordo si al necesitar de fuerza estaba al cien por cierto para todo aquello que amaba?. Nada, no importaba nada porque al fin de cuentas su amigo era el pilar de su trío de acción, era la unión y el punto clave…si él no estaba ellos no eran nada… siempre fue así aunque ella lo negara.

Porque bien dijo Shikamaru un día: "Tú eres tú, y yo soy yo. No tiene caso hablar de lo que no eres"… palabras inteligentes que Chouji siempre tuvo presente porque, al fin y al cabo, son ciertas.


	11. Gris

Hola de nuevo… no puedo evitarlo. A muchos no les importará pero tengo que sacarlo. ¿Qué, en el nombre de los dioses, fue ese final? No me ha gustado nada. Mi personaje favorito arruinado. Y es en extremo mucho dramatismo para Sasuke…francamente me desagrada esa construcción de personaje al igual que el de Sakura… mucha autovictimización (según mi opinión) son molestos aunque útiles para la historia. Y si, avanzan, pero francamente no avanzan mucho que digamos para mi gusto personal. Mal por Itachi.

Lo de siempre. Los personajes no son de mi creación. Sólo imaginación de lo que pudo ser y claro, mucho ya no queda. Disfruten la lectura. Este es el que más me ha costado.

**Gris.**

Con el equipo que tuvo que soportar, cualquiera diría que ella era la cordura de un cuarteto por demás disparejo; no obstante ella siempre estuvo al punto de la sana locura puesto que no era fácil lidiar con sus compañeros y su sensei.

A pesar de todo, tampoco las tenía todas consigo pues tenía que esforzarse al máximo, siempre más mucho más para poder estar a la altura y como consecuencia terminaba exhausta, con falta de energía de forma que siempre parecía que la apatía y la desgana la inundaban, entre tanto pintoresco personaje ella pasaba a un segundo plano, a una tonalidad gris que no siempre es mala.

Aun así era una persona de carácter y mentalidad estable que con el tiempo alcanzo el éxito, la sabiduría y el conocimiento, sólo que antes de eso paso por una etapa de indecisión, de ausencia de energía nunca antes visto. No sabía que debía hacer. Si debía renunciar, si debía ser más fuerte físicamente, si desarrollar su intelecto ¿o qué?

Parecía que todos avanzaban, que todos crecían, todos eran más, pero su persona no caminaba hacia ningún lado. ¿tal vez debería enfocarse más en sus técnicas?, ella no lo sabía. Se esforzó durante un tiempo sin una guía precisa hasta que por fin encontró la claridad y tal como los tonos grises convirtió sus debilidades en sus mejores armas; se volvió más ordenada, más empática, más responsable, más disciplinada, más constante y cada vez más humilde.

Poco a poco consiguió su propia especialidad y su propio sueño separándose como individuo de sus deslumbrantes compañeros. Se volvió más artera, más decidida, más diestra y perfecciono hasta límites insospechados su técnica de teletransportación. Eso era lo suyo y no la practicidad de la que le alagaban. Demostrando toda su capacidad al manejar el arma celestial.

No obstante, después de tanta muerte junta y de sopetón algo en ella cambió haciéndola regresar a un estado de melancolía latente con presencia de tristeza permanente. Se sumirse en los recuerdos de lo que fue y en imágenes de lo que ya no sería jamás. Para ella esa victoria no era nada, tenía sabor a sangre, cenizas, maldad. Una victoria con sabor a muerte en la que hasta los vencedores salieron perdiendo. Ella lo sabía…todos lo sabían.

A esa edad las dudas regresaron. Frecuentemente se preguntaba. Pensaba constantemente si acaso eso era lo que deseaba en la vida, al fin y al cabo en épocas de paz también había muertes violentas, también había ninjas. Su profesión así lo demandaba. Por un lado amaba las armas pero por otro podía vomitar con el olor de su sangre.

Después de tanta perdida comenzó a transitar en una nubosidad de melancólicos recuerdos, sus deseos de vivir realmente se esfumaron, sólo sobrevivía. Sus amigos le ayudaron por su puesto y ella se recriminaba su debilidad pues había otros que sufrían más que ella pero como siempre, logro mantenerse en la fina línea de la cordura y la locura.

En esa etapa depresiva sólo su opuesto más cercano logro mantenerla en de pie hasta que logro estabilizar la neutralidad y el centro práctico que la caracterizaba. Porque esa era su esencia. Su neutralidad gris y entonces fundo su negocio de armas combinando su pasión bélica con la tranquilidad del retiro. Se transformó en otro tipo de guerrera. Era una luchadora. Por eso regreso a su fiel creencia de luchadora.

Al pasar frente a su tienda, los aldeanos sabían de su pasado, de sus pérdidas y de sus pasiones. No era algo que ella divulgara simplemente pertenecía a ese grupo cercano de súper fuertes y habilidosos shinobi. Amiga del genio, del maestro del taijutsu, de los discípulos de los Sanin. En fin, ella estaba rodeada de grandes personalidades. Ella también era una ¡qué diablos! Era la única que podía controlar el Bashosen, el Benihisago y el Kokinjo.

La gente además reconocía su valor, sus habilidades, su buen ojo para las armas pero sobre todo admiraban la sobriedad, la elegancia y el refinamiento de su sabiduría, inclusive su cabello ya con indicaba a la perfección en transcurso de su vida y la esencia de su pasado, presente y futuro. Eso era TenTen. Gris en estado puro y en todas sus presentaciones. La suma de penas, alegrías, fracasos, éxitos. Resplandeciente, noble y fiel como el metal de las armas que tanto ama. Era una mezcla de todo, una balanza perfecta.


	12. Naranja

De regreso otra vez. Notas finales de este pequeño recorrido

Algunos colores eran un poco muy ineludibles, otros me costó trabajo asignarlos y como en realidad son pocos colores sin tantas combinaciones estuvo complicado la elección de personajes así que terminé con los novatos.

El esperado final es con Naruto por supuesto. ¿Qué decir de este personaje?. Al inicio de la historia me fastidiaba un poco tener que verle pero es el protagonista y ni modo, Conforme avanzó la trama (pese a los rellenos que me gustan mucho, excepto los de Sasuke que me aburren) me fue cayendo mejor. Conclusión: Madurez de personaje, eso fue lo que paso. Ahora no amo a Naruto pero me agrada su historia personal. Me desagrada su supuesta amistad con Sasuke, para mi hasta Lee es más amigo suyo.

Me ha reafirmado una enseñanza: No se pude estar solo o de lo contrario acabas loco. La idea no es tan extremista, después de todo somos animales sociales.

Ahora pasemos a lo de siempre y por si acaso. Los personajes y la trama en la que se basan no son de mi autoría.

**Naranja**

Nació una noche manchada de rojo. El mundo prejuicioso lo recibió con desprecio alimentándolo de pura nulidad, de pura nadería. Comenzando a cavar una fosa oscura y sin fondo que contuviera el pequeño cuerpo recipiente de un odio irracional recibido.

Cosa curiosa los humanos. Se ufanan de pensar, de sentir, de ser morales, de razonar pero llegan a ser más animales y más instintivos en aquellos momentos en los que deberían mostrar su humanidad. Es mi teoría, de otra forma no me explico que las personas reaccionaran con ese temor tan visceral ante un niño bastante inofensivo la verdad.

Pero este fue un caso especial, sucedió hace ya varios años, cuando el mundo estaba por cambiar, cuando hubo caos para traer paz. Por eso voy a relatarlo. Fue especial porque cada memoria dedicada a él fue fuerte, imponente, importante y muy radical. Ya te digo yo. Al conocerlo no me pareció que tuviera nada de especial, sin embargo al mirarlo más de cerca, noté esa sensación particular de cuando se espera algo grande así que decidí mirarlo de vez en cuando.

Al cabo de pocos años pensé que su vida en este mundo sería corta. Creí que en realidad su existencia no tenía mucha valía ¿quién sabe? Probablemente me había equivocado. Aun así digamos que me encapriche con él por lo que pese a todo continúe observándolo; entonces paso. Eligio ser un shinobi… gente loca que elige profesiones de mucha adrenalina con fecha corta de duración y ahí si me dije que su vida pronto llegaría a su fin.

¿quién apostaba por él? Nadie, ni siquiera yo. La verdad es que mucho no había que alabarle. A su tierna edad de estudiante él sólo podía ser admirado por su tenacidad, por lo demás era un inmaduro perdedor sin remedio o talento alguno. Pero fue su tenacidad lo que me indico que sí, él era diferente. Su tenacidad era endiabladamente grande y esa era su mayor, mejor, única e infalible arma, pues con ella logró lo que se pensaba era imposible.

Ese chamaquillo vilipendiando, abusado, ignorado o burlado era todo lo opuesto que se podía esperar en alguien con sus circunstancias. Era la viva imagen de la energía, del optimismo, de la felicidad (pura fachada).pero el muchacho era símbolo de algo mejor. Te cuento que sus circunstancias lo habían marcado para ser un ser oscuro, pesimista con tendencias a gozar del sufrimiento ajeno pero no, no fue eso lo que sucedió. Pero déjame contarte más.

La noche de su nacimiento tuve mucho trabajo. Muchas almas, muchas ideas. El ambiente apestaba a miedo y dolor. Esa noche se marcó su destino. Aún desde la cuna, el resto de los aldeanos lo miraban con mucho rencor, odio, temor, sobre todo temor. Sus razones estaban bien justificadas pero el niño no tenía culpa de ello. Verlo a él era como recordar el peligro constante que los acechaba y que podía resurgir en cualquier instante. Cuando lo veían a él sólo veían peligro. Hacían bien en temer de todas formas.

Jugaba sólo. Siempre extrañando el tacto de otro humano, mirando desde lejos la sonrisa de los niños felices, anhelando desde siempre un poco de buena cortesía, ni siquiera pedía lo amaran, sólo que lo trataran con respeto. Lloraba por las noches hasta agotarse sólo para soñar que tenía una familia, amigos y un poquitín de respeto. Su angustia era asfixiante…pero él sonreía a todos los demás y decidió que si no lo podían querer por libre albedrío entonces lo querrían por la fuerza.

Creció aún más para convertirse en un ser humano molesto, más hiperactivo, más escandaloso, más payaso, más inepto e inútil hasta que descubrió que ese no era el camino por lo que tuvo que esforzase el triple que el resto de sus compañeros. Te diré que cada logro suyo valió cada sangre sudada. Al recordarlo aun siendo yo me hace sentir orgulloso.

Siempre vestía de naranja, desde pequeño fue su color favorito al vestir. Eligio el color desde muy pequeño y casi por intuición ya que ese color representaba su esencia. Ese chico siempre tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, una determinación inquebrantable, una creatividad para subsanar su falta de genialidad, animaba a medio mundo y así mismo para no perderse en la locura de la tristeza y la depresión.

Como ya te imaginaras era lo opuesto al odio, al rencor o a la soledad a pesar de estar solo, de hecho. Lo que pocos saben es que su determinación al inicio fue mera coraza orgullosa para sostenerse en pie en su mundo solitario, su ánimo era pura fachada, sus metas apuntaban a una revancha, a una protección natural de la psique humana para mantenerse sana. O lo más sana que un humano puede tener su mente.

Como estaba falto de amor soporto los malos tratos de su primer equipo, afortunadamente para él todo cambio para mejor ya que por el camino encontró a otros chiquillos que aunque conocían el amor filial fueron educados para ser generosos dándole a él su primer contacto real con la amistad. Hasta llego a ser él la clave para dar energía y fuerzas a sus compañeros shinobi en una de las más cruentas batallas del mundo ninja que jamás se hubiera visto (al extremo de hacer una alianza). Era curioso e interesante ver la evolución de este ser humano.

Yo me preguntaba con frecuencia la razón de sus motivos al querer ser reconocido, la verdad me parecía de lo más egoísta querer ser Hokage sólo para que la gente lo respetara, pero también descubrí que en sus interacciones con los otros siempre existía una intensa actitud defensiva, por eso gritaba, golpeaba o exageraba. Cuando se ponía serio lo podías ver realmente como era…un chiquillo triste.

Siendo mezcla de rojo y amarillo había heredado las cualidades de las personalidades de sus padres para forjar la suya. El chiquillo era pasional como pocos, entusiasta, enérgico e hiperactivo. Toda esa voluntad mal encaminada comenzó a encarrilarse después de comenzar a formar lazos de amistad. Por ellos se hizo más resistente, más fuerte, más hábil, más determinado, más feliz.

Con el paso del tiempo sus sentimientos comenzaron a apaciguarse, se ordenaron convirtiéndose en agua mansa. Era un joven gracioso amante del ramen que pensó que amar al ramen sería similar a ser el amante de una mujer… emocionalmente no tenía gran coeficiente pero al descubrirse enamorado de un opuesto deseo de verdad ser un amante en toda regla. Para su ingenuidad pidió ayuda a uno de sus maestros entendiendo por fin lo que causaba en los demás su añejo jutsu sexy… ahora él sabía lo que se podía desear… y el placer que se podía obtener. Al crecer y permitirse ser hormonal descubrió una parte de si mismo que nunca imagino que tenía. El naranja en tonalidad oscura era deseo, placer y pasión.

El chiquillo estaba feliz al descubrirse realmente amado, deseado, admirado y respetado. Él por su parte amaba a la mujer que era su opuesto logrando hacer más explosiva su unión. Su etapa de romance duro toda la vida porque él puso en práctica su creatividad y sus ganas para que el amor creciera. Su etapa de padre fue un proceso de altibajos que pese a todo fue superada con éxito.

No había fórmula mágica, simplemente fue su determinación a mostrar a su familia lo mucho que los amaba y que lo hacían feliz a él. Vio crecer a su descendencia, los vio mejorar, madurar, amar y él estallaba de felicidad. En su vejez el chiquillo logró demostrar una sabiduría irreverente que le favoreció entre los niños de la aldea que simplemente lo adoraban…era el abuelito de todos.

Hasta que me decidí a preguntar por su futuro al destino y este me dio carta blanca para ir por él. Cuando lo visite no me reclamo nada, sólo me pidió un instante para despedirse de todos aquellos a los que amaba. Una vez terminada su despedida, sonrió. Nos vimos por primera vez cara a cara y su pensamiento me llegó con fuerza .-"siempre te he sentido pero hasta hoy conozco a un agente de la muerte"

Cuando pase por su funeral todos los pensamientos que pude captar eran fuertes, altos, firmes y en cada uno de ellos había una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Todos sus seres amados que quedaban vivos y aún los muertos lo calificaban como vital, exótico, llamativo, vibrante, placentero, alegría, determinado, fuerte, amigo, felicidad, fortaleza, fuerza, genialidad, ruptura, transición… cada adjetivo precedido de un idiota y de un gracias-

Me tomo tiempo descubrir que era un idiota de cariño y costumbre porque en efecto… el chiquillo había dejado de ser un tonto de lo contrario no hubiera sobrevivido tanto en el mundo shinobi.

Es el final. Gracias por leer.


End file.
